Mobile-radio technology today makes it possible at least in densely populated areas to telephone virtually anywhere without exception. While offering the advantage of being reachable anywhere, that also poses the problem of possibly disturbing others nearby or of conducting undesired communication in places such as public facilities, for instance, in particular schools, churches, and theaters, but also in prisons.
It is in that connection known, for example, that the use of jamming stations intended to prevent undesired mobile-radio traffic is to be allowed on the premises of penal institutions.
Said kind of approach is not, though, technically readily implementable or sufficiently well developed.
An alternative solution for disrupting communication in a simple manner is known from DE 10 100 825 A1, which discloses a method for operating mobile communication terminals whereby profiles are set automatically on mobile communication terminals within a limited range of action, with said range being defined by a control device that is specially provided therefor and performs the setting.